The Prank
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: It's April 1st and Jo, sursprisingly, is not looking forward to it. Find out why and who ends up in the nurse's office at the end of the day...


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

The principal eyed her bruises critically, gesturing for the nurse to continue with her treatment. "Tell me what happened…and start from the beginning…"

Joanne West was considered childish, boyish, a prankster (she switched out Jess' body lotion with mayonnaise) but even she knew when enough was enough. As such, she sat holed up in the nurse's office sporting an impressive injury-a black eye and split lip-hissing in pain as the nurse eased a cotton swab across the broken skin. Confused? Don't worry all questions will be answered soon! Jo had been dreading April 1st for nearly the entirety of March. I know. Shocking…a true mystery, an enigma of epic proportions! Still confused? Sorry…I'm getting to the good part. The cause of trepidation was Frankie Tyler; her oldest and most unreceptive classmate was set to challenge her title as prank queen. But his pranks were dangerous! Nobody enjoyed the aftermath: pepper spray toilet paper, ice cubes on the staircase, stripping students of their clothes and locking them outside in 10 degree below freezing weather. You name it, he's done it. Jo marveled at the fact that he hadn't been suspended-or arrested-yet; she'd need to have a serious talk with her friends in order to ensure their safety if this continued. The nurse dapped Jo's cheek with alcohol, and Jo yelped at the sting.

Moving on…

Jo had known from the moment she'd walked into the school that something was off. She swung the door open, revealing…oh, crap, crap, crap! The hallway was stained red with- -please don't be blood. August peeked his head out from a classroom, locking eyes with Jo instantly. He was covered in the mysterious substance. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?!" August did not consider himself easily scared, but Jo's voice startled him to a point he was embarrassed to admit. He moved swiftly, gripping Jo by the arm and tossing her into an empty classroom before coming to rest on the tiled floor. Jo growled, he flinched, and gestured for her to be quiet. Jo peered around the room-there were at least twelve other students with them, including Kaiten, Zalia, and Jess who'd gone to school an hour early to meet up with Kaiten before the astronomy club began its weekly meeting. They were covered in red as well. Jo slowly, reluctantly made her way to an open desk.

"Hey…guys, w-what's going on?"

"Franklin Tyler has officially crossed the line! Do you understand what I've just said, Joanne? He went too far!" Jess said her tone curt.

"Yes, ma'im he has! These are brand new converse! He owes me 39.50$!" August said quickly.

"Exactly what has he done?"

"The bastard filled a bunch of water balloons-"

"Water balloons?" Jo asked.

"Water fight…at least that's what he said it was going to be. But the jackass filled a bunch of balloons with what we can only hope is not blood." he produced a brand new shirt from his backpack, "Sorry…but I am not risking going to the bathroom only to be stopped by prankie Frankie…If you'll all excuse me?"August stripped himself of his shirt (Jo totally didn't look…much.) Frankie had outdone himself, truly. The school looked like the inside of a kool-aid picture the halls were so red. He'd practically forced half of Jo's homeroom into one classroom, _and_ the big lug had ruined August's shoes. Word to the wise: if there is one thing you do not do to in life, it is ruin a pair of August Earnest Jones' shoes! Jo shook her head; Frankie couldn't have gotten far; it was still a school day, and he would not compromise his 100% perfect attendance record. Where was he? Okay… he wouldn't have left the school, there were no pig blood stores in LA…to her knowledge; in fact, if she was right pig blood stores didn't exist and if they did they'd be illegal. But Jo was not concerned about that; not with August shirtless and looking so- -focus!

"So…we're just going to…stay in here all day?" Jo asked.

It was Zalia who spoke up.

"No! We're just staying in here…planning our revenge!" hmmm…vengeance, who knew Zalia had it in her?

Jo could see from Zalia's sneer that the girl was practically imagining Frankie head being pummeled with a cartoon mallet. Jo could sympathize with Zalia's dislike of Frankie- the oaf had, on more than one occasion, switched out Zalia's apple juice for urine-his own urine. Not to mention the video he'd posted of himself mocking Perri's limp…oh, sure when confronted he'd tried to pass it off as a "harmless joke," but it didn't stop Perri from crying that night, or the day after. It was time to put an end to Frankie's reign of terror, but how? Not much was known about Frankie except for his rich parents and spoiled nature. The boy was a brat. Anyone could attest to that. But that was nothing to go on. Jo eyes moved along the walls of the room. He wasn't afraid of spiders. Jo hadn't any laxatives. That left only one possible prank. Jo smirked. She had him now. She ushered the group of students toward her, sharing the details of her plan.

XXXX

Needless to say Kaiten and August were on pins and needles- -scratch that, they were on swords and butcher knives- -as they waited for their cue. The two made their way back to the gym with just enough time before Frankie's third period Tech class ended. Honestly…they were buzzing with excitement, the balloons in their arms filled to compactly. I'd like to tell you what they were planning, but where's the fun in that? Keep reading and everything will make sense soon…Getting back to the story. It was just after the bell rang that August got the text from Jo- -Frankie was on his way. With arms raised and aim locked, August and Kaiten let loose and threw balloon after balloon of melted cheese at the fool. They took off through the gym doors, laughing hysterically at Frankie's outraged cries.

"You two owe me 300$!"

"For a shirt?" August said his voice barely above a shout. "Not on your life! Get a jacket and call it a day!"

XXXX

Jo giggled as Kaiten and August fell through the bathroom door, wheezing and laughing their heads off. She smiled, taking his face in her hands. Jo ran her fingers over his cheeks, reveling in the soft, silky feel of his skin. Their lips touched and everything seemed to melt away except the feel of strong arms and minty fresh breath ghosting across her pale cheeks. They pulled away with identical smirks on their faces. The plan was far from complete; Frankie had yet to eat the donuts. Who knew Jess would find a use for laxatives? Oh, sure she claimed she hadn't planned on using them; she only took them so Jo couldn't do any harm. Either way, they needed to make sure Frankie took a bit of the donuts Zalia had placed on the lunch table near the entrance to the school. Kaiten kept look out, smiling when he received the text from Jess stating that Frankie had just finished changing into his "new" pair of clothes. It wouldn't be long now. She and August moved to the outside of the locker room, video camera clutched each of their hands.

Always pays to have a back up.

Their lips curved into identical smiles upon seeing a freshly showered, purple headed Frankie Tyler exiting the locker room in his brand new attire- _tight_ tights and a bikini top with flippers and…orange skin (Jess had replaced his body spray for a can of spray on tan.) August's snort brought Frankie's attention to the two. His face twisted in an indignant glower. He gave an enraged shout, tripping over his flippers in an attempt to grabbed the cameras and fell onto his face. Jo almost felt bad for him…almost. She felt August tug her backward towards the door of school. The donuts were in place, Zalia as well. The girl sat crouched in a corner with a camera in her hand pointed directly at the donuts…it was time.

"Mmmm…wait, wait, Joker, how do we know he's going to go for the donuts…?"

"Huh?"

"Look…how do we know he's going to go for the donuts? I mean, sure he's a sucker for anything sweet and all, but after everything we've done, he's bound to suspect _something_." August eased himself into a crouching position. "This may not work."

"He'll go for it…don't you worry." Her lungs were burning, her head light with excitement. This was going to be amazing, exciting, a prank for the record books. Jo moved forward, but not enough to give away her position.

"We'll see…"

"Shh!" Jo focused her camera. Frankie came stomping down the hallway, his flippers thumping against the floor with each step. Jo smiled. Frankie turned his attention to the donuts on the table near the school's entrance, his eyes widening in wonder at the two words printed on the sign- -FREE DONUTS. He picked one up and took a bite. By this point August was utterly amazed at the fool's stupidity.

XXXX

It took exactly one minute to text everyone to get into position inside the both the boys and girls bathroom respectively.

It took fifteen minute for the student body to move to the sight of all the commotion.

And it took five minutes of Frankie squirming, bouncing and clawing at the bathroom door until he lost control and crapped himself…in from of the whole school. It took even less for Jo and August to upload the incident on the internet. "I can't believe it! We have 1,000,000,000,000 views and it's only been up for a week." Jess adjusted her jeans-frayed black jeans that were once Jade's. The plan had worked Frankie was completely embarrassed! Jade would be proud. It didn't hurt that August had an extra copy of the video in his room in case Frankie got any ideas. Yes, August and Kaiten were there to ensure the safety of the groups "project". Luckily, Frankie was too embarrassed to tell the principal who it was that did this "heinous and despicable" wrong to him. Frankie's words, not anyone else's. So for the time being, they were safe…so much so that they were not concerned in the least about getting in trouble. Psst…hey, I'll let you in on a secret: Jo and friends had become known as "Prank City" around the school…don't ask, they just like the name.

XXXX

"And the next week he cornered August and me on our way to book club. He was angry and raving about how we, "ruined my reputation" and "soiled my most favorite of clothes". And then he started swinging. August was fast enough to avoid them, but me…not so much. I caught three right to the face." Jo hissed as the band-aid made contact with her skin.

"And then…?"

"August got angry and started swinging back at Frankie. The last thing I remember before waking up in here was Frankie screaming about August getting blood on all over the brand new sweater Frankie's parents had just bought."

"Well…I can assure you that Frankie will not get away with what he did to you…but I have to punish you too for your part in the prank you and your friends pulled." The principal said.

 _Damn…it…_

"One week suspension…for you and August. I won't punish anyone else because I know you and you won't actually give me their names…"

"I understand."

"Good…I will see you Monday after next. Please send August in here after you leave…" the principal said.

"Yes, sir."

Jade was not going to be happy.

 **Author's Note: Do you think the prank on Frankie was too harsh or not harsh enough? Review and tell me your thoughts…**


End file.
